


Sing for me

by Goddessofmars00



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, Romance, cormay, why do i write these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofmars00/pseuds/Goddessofmars00
Summary: Theresa sings in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/gifts).



> While the story is based on real people to my knowledge the story is pure fiction however on the 0.1% chance it ever becomes true I reserve the right to say I knew it. 
> 
> Prompt Theresa singing in the shower by xcharmcandyx

He can hear her singing in the shower. Dancing Queen by ABBA. 

Was she a great singer? 

No. 

However, she wasn't the worse singer in the world. 

She's trying to wash away any trace of him from her body. It wouldn't do for her husband to smell him on her. 

Her clothes are all over his hotel room. 

The buttons of her favorite blouse all over the floor. 

Unlike Theresa, he couldn't wash away the stratch marks on his back. He can see the big red ugly marks in the mirror. 

He knows he'll spend his time dressing in the bathroom away from his wife for many weeks to come. 

Theresa is singing a different song. One he doesn't recognize. 

The lyrics sound sad, and he much prefers it when he hears her singing something chirpy and joyful. 

He gathers up her clothes and places them on the bed. She'll have to go keep her jacket done up until she got home to hide the damaged blouse.


End file.
